Love Potion
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Valetine's day is coming and George and Fred Weasley's love potions are selling mad. Draco thinks it would be fun to prank Granger by mixing the potion with her pumkin juice with his godfather's har. On the other hand mischievous Gryffindors decides to prank their 'favourite' Potions Proffesor in their own way. What's in store? ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Snape X Hermione**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Hope you guys like this, my second fanfiction/ first one shot! Please review and tell me your opinions! Many thanks. Cheers and enjoy the story!**

**Sorry for letting it rest in the fanfiction graveyard for 2 1/2 months... yes I'm an awful man :P but you'll enjoy the story.**

**Love Potion**

"Selling love potions. Get your love potions!" cried Fred Weasley.

"Steal your crush's heart, it really works!" advertised George.

They were swamped with witches and wizards as they grabbed for the potions. Among the mob there was Harry and Ron discussing about a prank.

"Let's get the slimy, old git for bullying us every single year," exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, you're right but which potions should we get?" asked Harry.

"My brothers would know best," grinned the redhead. Harry knew the devious twins were the best prankers.

"Hey George, come over here for a sec!" called Harry.

"How may I help you boys? Didn't think you'd need a love potion Harry. Who's the lucky girl," winked George.

"It's not for me, it's for pranking Snape." Explained Harry.

George gave a wicked smile at the thought, "Wait right here."

The young Gryffindors waited as George shoved through the crowd.

"Here, mix the three potions together," George said as he gave the vials to Harry.

"What'd they do?" asked Ron.

"Let's see. That one is going to intoxicate Snape. This one is a strong potion, whoever he sees; he's going to fall in love with. The last one's the best. This one is going to boost his libido big time." He pointed out at each container as he explained.

They raised their eyebrows. "Great! This entire plan is perfect!" shouted the two boys with excitement.

In the Slytherin's common room, Draco Malfoy was waiting impatiently for a third grade Slytherin. It's been six years since he had to deal with the annoying, distasteful, filthy Mudblood. She dared to insult him yesterday and now she was going to pay with humiliation.

The younger student finally came rushing into the dormitory.

"Took you forever, you dimwit!" he hissed as he smacked the boy's head.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy. It's just t-that the line was shockingly long," stammered the boy.

"Get out." Ordered Malfoy as he slammed and locked the door with his wand. He hated the Weasleys but their products did hold good reputation. He couldn't help but smirk as he brought out couple of strands of long, dark, black hair. It belonged to his godfather. He stirred the hair into the potion and it began to dissolve. If Granger girl was to drink this now, she would desperately react to her desires as she would feel helplessly attracted to his godfather who despised the girl as much as he did. He laughed at the thought; the Mudblood chasing after his godfather who always insulted her in class as an insufferable know it all, which he agreed with. He wondered if his godfather would curse or hex the girl for her bashful but bold actions. Malfoy couldn't wait so he bolted out the dorm to set his plan into action.

Hermione was carrying a huge stack of books out of the library. She walked cautiously with care in the empty corridor. She could hardly see anything in front of her because of the thick pile of books. Honestly, she would appreciate it if Harry and Ron could act their age and help her carry the books at time like these. None of the boys her age suited her because none of them could hold a proper conversation with her and they were all immature. She asked earlier to her friends if they could help her at the library but they said they had something urgent to do. She doubted they were studying somewhere; they were most likely doing something related to Quidditch. They seriously needed to learn to study for starters. They were already seventeen years old and in their sixth year. They were considered as senior grades for crying out loud!

She was approaching a corner and as she was turning one of her precious books from the top was slipping off! She attempted to catch the book but instead he tumbled down along with her books. Shockingly she didn't feel the impact of the hard, cold, stoned floor. It rather felt like a cloak was beneath her but it wasn't exactly soft either. It had a masculine touch although she knew the sensation was without a doubt a cloak.

"30 points from ….. Gryffindors," hissed Professor Snape as he noticed the bold Gryffindor red and gold patterned tie obscuring his sight. Hermione felt his hands about to shove her off until Professor Snape saw his assailant. She felt blood rush to her face. She couldn't believe it was her potions professor. Was she ever embarrassed, of all the people to land upon it had to be Professor Snape! The teacher she had a crush on for the last four years! He was a brilliant wizard and they had several intellectual conversations where she began to develop feeling for him. Yes, the man insulted her in class but she found him charming when they had their discussions.

Without thinking she buried her face so he couldn't see her blushing face. Her mind was falling into jeopardy from this event.

"Ms. Granger I don't appreciate having anyone on top of me or anyone burying their heads on my chest," growled the teacher.

She jumped off of him straight away and she couldn't and didn't want to imagine how she looked right now. She saw Professor Snape rise to his feet but that wasn't all she saw. His ears have gotten red! When their eyes came into contact, his visage changed immediately. It became an icy glare. He was calculating what to do and she knew it.

"Detention this evening at my office," ordered Professor Snape.

She felt her jaw go ajar, had the man not know what the day was today?

"Um sir," she said timidly.

"What?" answered Professor Snape with an annoyed expression.

"Tonight is Valentine's Day," she began. She noticed his eye brow shoot up, but he face was void of any expression. He gave no reply as he quickly walked off carry his cauldron while gripping his arm.

Snape gripped his arm that got burned from the potion that spilled all over him when Granger girl collided into him. He was stunned to have Granger mount him, it definitely wasn't deliberate, and her face had turned scarlet. Not only did she mount his but her hand had slid up from his abdomen up to his chest. Ms. Granger dared to grope him; maybe it was due to her being a bold Gryffindor. Just the thought made him to shudder and quicken his heartbeat. Ms. Granger was a dangerous student; she could easily provoke him into long conversations and play mind games with him. Sometimes he feared she could read his true thoughts and emotions, such as amusement behind his façade. What was worse was that lately he felt strongly attracted to the crafty, enchanting witch. When he first met her, she was nothing but an irritating, snot nosed girl but now she'd grown into a beautiful young adult. She'd changed into a seductively interesting, alluring, intelligent woman. It wasn't just her personality that's changed; he could tell from earlier when she pressed her body onto his. She's developed amazing curves and filled out in the right places. He couldn't help smile for a moment.

He reached his potion's room and waved his wand to unlock his room. It was cool here and he immediately began to rummage through his cabinet to gather the ingredients for a healing potion. He collected all the things he required and allowed the cauldron come to a simmer. He orderly put the ingredients into the cauldron. All he had to do now was to wait for the potion to brew itself. Unfortunately it was going to take couple of hours for the potion to fish so he decided to relax.

He allowed his mind to dose off and he recalled what the witch said earlier. _Valentine's Day_. The word itself made his frown, it was the most frivolous, worthless, and useless holiday of the year. He could care less about the holiday but what caused her to mention the aggravating holiday? His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a stone crashing into his window. He felt anger spread his body as he marched out the door. He saw Harry Potter on his Firebolt grinning arrogantly. He was just like _bloody_ James Potter.

"Come down here," he ordered menacingly to the boy.

"Make me," taunted the boy hovering about on his broom.

Snape felt blood pumping through his veins and he drew out his wand. He gave his final warning to the boy. Harry knew his professor's threats were to be taken seriously so he flew away from Hogwarts. A part of Harry just wanted to flee from the man but the other part of him just wanted to make Snape chase him. His wish was granted as the older wizard began to stomp after him. Snape wasn't going to let Harry out of his sight.

During this whole elaborate chase, Ron Weasley snuck into Professor Snape's classroom. Ron knew Harry would be the perfect bait for the teacher. His job now was to find something Snape would drink. Then he saw a cauldron bubbling and brewing something. He approached the pot and took a whiff. It smelled just like Madame Pomfrey's healing potions! He assumed that they weren't the only ones pranking Professor Snape today; a lucky bloke managed to hurt Snape! Ron took out the three potions out of his pocket. He assumed that he was supposed to dump it all inside. He poured all the liquid into the healing potion and threw the emptied bottles into the trash. He stirred the mixtures and he smiled broadly. He escaped the room before the man came back.

Harry and Ron weren't the only ones starting their diabolical plans. Malfoy snuck into the Dining Hall and made sure no one would catch him. He glided over to where the Mudblood sat. By this hour each goblets were filled with pumpkin juice. He poured his entire potion into Granger's cup. He sniffed at the liquid to check; the potion was odourless and the pumpkin juice looked the same. He couldn't wait for supper time.

Snape was glaring at the annoying brat above him near the Forbidden Forest. The boy seemed so smug believing he was evading Snape but truth to be told, Snape had him where he wanted. He aimed his wand at Potter.

"You know that hasn't been working for last hour. I'm sorry professor but your aim is horrible. Hogwarts is fortunate not to have you as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry.

Oh this was going to feel good, thought Snape.

"_Accio Firebolt,"_ said Snape with a flick of his wand.

The broom immediately shook Harry off as it raced towards Snape. He clamped him hands onto the broom while Harry was screaming down from the air. Snape felt the tips of his mouth twitch.

"Silence. _Levicorpus,"_ he hexed Harry and Harry was now dangling in the air from one of his ankles. Revenge was sweet. Even if it wasn't James Potter up there, it felt just as good to have Harry replace his father.

"Let me down from here!" screeched Harry.

Snape looked up at the dangling brat. He sneered at the sight and said, "Mr. Potter instead of detention, I'll be confiscating your broomstick. Oh and thirty-five points from Gryffindor for breaking my window." The sun was setting and he had to attend to his potions.

"Wait, where are you going? Snape! SNAPE!" shouted a cry behind Snape as he strolled towards the castle. The yelling wasn't ending but he ignored the feeble screams.

It was supper time and Hermione came down to the dining hall for her meal. She was glad not to see Harry and Ron since she would have to leave early for her detention. Her two friends wouldn't believe that she's gotten a detention. It's been four years since she had her last detention and it'd be so embarrassing and shameful to tell the other Gryffindors how she earned herself the detention. She was rather nervous about meeting Professor Snape during the evening when there was lesson in session. She gulped down her pumpkin juice as she quickly ate her meal. She peered at the table all the professors were sitting at. She couldn't find Professor Snape. Where could he have been? Hagrid who saw her gave a friendly smile and waved. She politely smiled back at her half-giant friend. She didn't eat much since she didn't have the appetite for it. She ate the remaining little amount of morsel on her plate and left the dining hall. On her way out she saw Ron.

"Hermione, where are you going?" asked her friend.

"Um… I'm going to study for the essays we have to write for Magical Theory and Alchemy," lied Hermione. She hoped Ron wouldn't realize that she was lying.

"Blimey Hermione, you need to learn to take a break!" exclaimed the dense redhead.

She was about to retort that he should learn to study but she held her tongue. For once she was grateful and happy that Ronald was so stupid and slow.

"Anyways have you seen Harry?" asked Ron with concern.

"I'm sure he's fine Ronald. Quit worrying about Harry," said Hermione.

He shrugged before entering the dining hall. She on the other hand quickly ran to Gryffindor's girl dormitory. She took off her uniform to change into a casual outfit. She stared at the clock and she had some time left so she decided to take a quick shower while she was at it. During her shower she thought about her meeting with Professor Snape today. For some odd reason her body felt hotter and her breathing got harder. What was wrong with her? She simply thought about Professor Snape and her body was reacting. She didn't have time to fantasize about Snape or else she was going to be late. She wore her skinny jeans and a green short sleeved sweater and a jacket just in case the dungeon was cold.

Snape was in good spirits by the time he returned to his office. Was he worried about Harry? Not in the least, he was more than confident that someone wound find the famous boy who was dangling upside down.

He looked into the cauldron, the potion was finished. He brought out a mug from the cabinet. He poured the entire residue into the cup; he knew it was going to taste awful. He drank the portion in a single gulp. He started to cough viciously and began to wheeze. He sat on his chair but the coughing didn't stop. His body was boiling hot and he felt his heart pound faster and harder. He groaned as he began to feel dizzy and he firmly closed his eyes. This was definitely not supposed to happen. Then there was a sudden knock.

"Um, professor? Are you in there?" came a timid voice.

His eyes flew open, he recognized that voice. It was Granger. What was she doing here? Oh right, he gave her a detention. He was about to say 'enter' but another cough came.

Granger opened the door and came in on her own accord. He stared at her and he blinked several times. "Oh my gosh professor, you don't look okay." Shouted the witch. He gulped nervously. What was going on? Was it because of the dim light that made her look more stunning? Her hair was loose and wet and her skin was tad pink. Did she just come out of the shower? Damn, she looked so erotic and sexy like that. Wait. What the hell did he just think? She was coming closer and his heart was racing faster. He desperately wanted to keep his distance away from her. He hated this feeling, he felt so vulnerable.

"I'm fine," he said relatively in a calm, cool voice.

"No you're not, don't lie to me professor," snapped Granger and she truly did look concerned.

She now kneeled in front of him. She gasped, "You're burnt! Did this happen from earlier?!" Great, now she was turning frantic. He couldn't feel a tad bit annoyed. He was warning her to stay from him, why couldn't she do that? Her next movement shocked him; she grabbed his arm so she could have a better view. He definitely could not stare into her eyes at this state. He felt his blood pulse throughout his body and his body temperature rising. When their skin touched, it was like having electricity run through him. He looked down at her who was carefully checking out his arm. He couldn't take it anymore of the physical contact and whipped his arm out of his grasp. Okay, he should not have done that. She was staring into his eyes as he was staring into her warm, brown eyes.

Merlin's beard, his breathing was getting harder. "I already t-took a healing potion. I-it's fine Ms. Granger," he stuttered. He couldn't believe he of all people was stuttering. He was totally focused at the young woman before him. His inhaled a deeply and he could smell a sweet fragrance coming from Granger. It was intoxicating. He slowly closed his eyes, enjoying her smell.

He wasn't the only one having a hard time controlling his actions. Hermione was also having her share of troubles. Had her professor always have this addictive musky smell? Earlier she couldn't help but reach out to her professor. Her body was out of control. Could he tell? She was so confused but she didn't want to back away. Snape had closed his eyes and she leaned in to her surprise, she was kissing him. Her mind was screaming and her heart could have stopped then. His lips were seething hot and he was kissing her back! Was he enjoying this as much as she was? Her question was answered as his tongue begged for entrance. It felt so perfect and she mounted him on his lap. Their kiss was passionate, long and hot. She felt so feverish and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his blood pulsing through his veins and his genitals harden as well. She ran her fingers through his long, black hair. It always looked so greasy but she discovered that it wasn't as greasy as she thought. His hair was silky and soft. When they both parted, they were both panting for air.

"We shouldn't be doing this," said Snape wile panting.

"Are you sure you want to stop?" challenged Hermione.

He felt the corners of his lips curve up. This girl, no this woman knew how to pull his strings. She gave him a stunning, devious, smile.

"You know the answer; since you are an insufferable know it all." He teased. There was no way he was going to bluntly answer that question. His mind was screaming him to stop but his body was beyond of stopping. He carried her while she tightly coiled her legs around him. She was without a doubt teasing him not only mentally but physically.

She was playing with him and he decided that he could play as well. He could play mean. He released his grip on her and she fell with a thud onto the hard, cold floor near his office door. She looked up at him with surprise since she never expected that and he smirked. He cornered her to the door and he smiled down at the witch whose face was flushed. He crouched in front of her and stretched out his arm to the wall so she couldn't escape from his next action. Snape used his other arm to tuck a strand of her soft hair behind her ear. When his finger grazed her, it made her shiver. He liked that he could affect her as much as she affected him.

She tensed up at his low, deep, sexy voice that whispered into her ears, "Don't attempt to mess with me Mr. Granger otherwise I'd have to punish you." Listening to his voice was already enough of a punishment to listen to his rich voice, to feel his hot breath on her skin, and to be overwhelmed by his scent. It made her feel like she could melt from the heat. She wanted to check what would happen if she were to cross the line. She dared to ask him, "How will you teach me a lesson tonight professor?"What could she say; she was a brave, bold Gryffindor down to her core.

The woman beneath him was giving him a stunning smile and her eyes had sparks in them; lit by passion. He raised his eyebrows in return; she had guts to test him again. He wasn't certain if he was impressed by her or not but curse her, she made it so that he can't back down. Normally he wouldn't even be doing this yet he felt oppressed to let it end here. Not only that, he could see the cleavage from this position. That was more than enough to kiss her again and it made his head spin. His regained control was lost immediately. With a flick of his wand, his office door unlocked itself and they continued to his private room. He picked her up by her wrists above her head and pressed another passionate kiss on her smooth, awaiting lips. Damn, her kisses truly were addicting. His body pressed on top of her onto the wall and he withdrew for the second time. He could sense frustration from Hermione from his withdrawal. He gave her a wicked, charming smile as he said, "You shouldn't tease me because I can easily overpower you like this." During his explanation, she began to whimper. That caught him off guard so he loosened his grip. He never wanted to hurt her. Just as he released her, she pushed him onto his bed. He smirked; she was a clever witch to get him off his guard and take it to her advantage. He had to admit that he was quite amused.

She laid her hand on top of his heaving chest.

"You're truly a smart witch," he muttered under his breath.

"I know, my potion professor always calls me, an insufferable know it all," she smiled on top of him.

"It's not a surprise why," he retorted.

Hermione rested her head on top of his chest; she could hear each of his strong beat of his heart. It was soothing. "Um… Severus", her whisper was hesitant. He stared into her eyes. It was her first time calling him by his first name. He was pleased by her calling him by his first name.

"Before we do this, I wanted to get this off my chest. I've always had a crush on you and I think I've always loved you for who you are," she confessed.

Her eyes were searching for a response back and Snape knew he also l...loved her too. Was he ready to admit it? It was the first time anyone told him that he was loved and she was being sincere. He knew from her eyes that if he were to lie right now, he'd hurt her so much. He sighed; this was something he would rather die than say out loud.

He took a large gulp of air and told her, "I've been attracted to you for a long time as well, Hermione. I love you too." He could die now from embarrassment. He closed his eyes and groaned. Then he felt a soft, long kiss and to hands slither under his cloak. It felt good and relaxing.

Why did he admit to his feelings, he has never done that before. Everything he was doing tonight was a new experience but it did feel better to be honest to her after all these years. He slid his arm up to cup her cheek and his other arm snaked around her back. He slowly massaged her back; he wanted to make sure she would enjoy this as much as he did. Her sweet tongue filled his mouth and she tasted so damn good. She started undoing his buttons of his shirt as he removed his cloak and he remained still beneath her to allow her to take in the sight.

She drew in her breath; he was beautiful under the dim light. It was a fine feast for her eyes. His skin was pale and smooth. He had a thin line of hair along his abdomen that would lead to his manhood. She wanted to explore his body and learn about him. She ran her finger along his chest that rose and fell at a steady beat. She drew over his body with her finger as time passed his breathing has gotten faster. She ran her fingers down his stomach along the thin line of hair, she could feel heat radiate off of him. It got hotter as it got lower. When her hand played with his belt loops and tucked two of her fingers under his pants, he immediately grabbed her wrists.

He had flipped them over; now he mounted her. There was passion blazing in his eyes. He was going to let her play and experiment him but it was sheer torture holding back. It was a miracle that he didn't act upon his desires sooner. He tore off her annoying jacket that was in his way.

"It's my turn to have fun Hermione," he growled; his voice was gotten deeper, much sexier. Tipping her chin back, he ran his knuckles all the way down her throat, then up. The pulse at the base of her neck thumped faster and the tenderness of the moment made her shiver despite the warmth of the room and the heat of his body. His hand trailed low enough to brush over the distended tip of her breast before moving back up to her neck His lips pressed against her erratic pulse that sent electricity down her body. He could taste her sweat; salty yet sweet. He didn't want to rush her but now he just had to get her out of the sweater. She was gorgeous and he smiled at the fact that he was hers tonight. Actually he always wanted her but he'd keep that desire locked in his heart until tonight. He was amazed at the new sense of possessiveness over this witch. Sweat had beaded over her body which glistened like jewels. He kissed the hollow part of her nape and he could hear her soft moan. Her slender arm wrapped around his bare back and he could feel a dull pain as she slowly dug her nails into it. It soon ebbed away and he found it extremely pleasurable. Everything about her encouraged him to continue to lead; he nudged out her left knee with his large hand; then his legs were between hers, making sure they stayed open. He continued to kiss her as he loosened his pants and pushed them down his lean hips. She stretched her arms out to help divest him of his clothes.

The touch of his strong thighs beneath her fingers sent a thrill of excitement coursing through her whole body and a rush of fluid to her core. She felt the deep pulse of need between her thighs and wanted him to press himself inside to ease it, but she held back, wanting to touch and explore his form. To learn his body as well as he had learned hers. She half sat up on the pillows that supported her and reached around his back to run her hands over the firm, sinewy globes of his buttocks. Her professor was a well formed man just as she dreamed of him to be. She truly wanted him and she knew that the man before her wanted her just as badly; the thick, heavy flesh jutting out in front of her told her so. The crown was smooth-looking and the skin covering it slowly eased back the longer she stared. She heard and felt his whisper next to her ear, "Hermione, you'll be the death of me."

He lightly grazed his teeth against the side of her neck where he could feel her pulse beating madly against his lips. He could hear her suck in air as she waited in anticipation. He pressed his lips against her burning flesh and bit the area where he could feel the erratic pulse. A tiny yelp escaped out of her mouth and he soon licked over where his bite mark left. He cupped each of her smooth, round breasts in his large hands and kneaded them slowly. Her eyes largened at the amazing sensation and she pulled his neck closer as she kissed him passionately. As he pinched her berry-like tips, he could feel her melodic moan of pleasure. They wrestled in each others mouth, trying to gain control over the other. Her smooth, sweet tongue that easily glided against his as they tasted each other; it was delicious.

* * *

**I swear, I will finish this fanfiction this weekend. I've forgotten how much I liked this story. Hope you liked it too so bear with me, please wait until it's over. **


	2. APOLOGY ONLY NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry I sent this old story to the graveyard of fanfiction; I admit I forgot about it while I immersed myself with my other 2 fanfictions; thanks to my readers there. You are all bloody amazing and love you guys. Please keep reading and following! Thanks :)


End file.
